First and Only
by Jinn-Jinn
Summary: A girl's taunts makes Jeri wonder if her love for Takato will only last for a short while and its up to Takato to prove her wrong. Short, but sweet. :-)


DISCLAIMER: Digimon not mine and all that good stuff.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I wrote this in thirty minutes and has not been spell- checked so sorry for any mess. BTW I got that girl's name from the top of my head, so don't inquire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FIRST AND ONLY  
  
Deep inside the park, Jeri was crying. She was suppose to have meet Takato after school to take their usual walk home together, but today ended differently.  
  
A girl from her class, Minoki, who harbored her own crush for Takato had teased Jeri relentlessly all day. Usually Jeri would brush it off, cause she knew that her boyfriend's heart was only for her and for no one else's, but Minoki brought up a remark that made Jeri suddenly think twice and shake her foundation.  
  
"Its only first love that you two have!" Minoki said, "Once you get into high school he'll eventually get bored of you cause first loves never last!"  
  
Those words stuck to her all day and she couldn't get the idea out of her mind. It can't be true! It can't, Takato said he'd never leave me….but he never really promised to always love me. What if it's true? What if first love never lasts?   
  
The thought depressed her so that she fled school the minute it was over. She couldn't face Takato, knowing that in the end it might not last forever. For an hour she sat crying under the tree where Takato had marked their initial surrounded by a heart.  
  
"Jeri? Are you there?" Takato's voice broke over her sobbing and she quickly tried to muffle them before he could hear her.  
  
Unfortunately it was too late for that as an anxious looking Takato emerged from the brushes too loom over her. He watched her wipe her tears away and he quickly covered the distance between them, concern clouding his magenta eyes.  
  
"Jeri what's wrong? Why are you crying? Please tell me." He begged gently.  
  
He looked so desperate to help her and she didn't have the heart to lie to him, she never could. "Oh Takato-chan, you're going to leave me!" She wails.  
  
He was taken aback by her words. Leave her? "I'm not leaving you Jeri! I'm not moving away or anything! Who told you that?" He demanded.  
  
"No! I don't mean moving away! Minoki said that first loves never last and that eventually we'll stop loving each other!"  
  
Minoki, won't she ever quit?? The brunette thought angrily. "No, Jeri! I won't stop loving you. Why do you listen to her? We know she's nothing but bad news."  
  
Jeri sniffled and looked up into her boyfriend's eyes. They were so earnest and filled with such affection that it almost hurt too much to think about losing him. "But what if its true, Takato? I mean, we're not even in high school and we already love each other. We're so young and have so much left to learn, how do we know that it'll last?"  
  
It hurt Takato to see the doubts in her eyes, it reminded him all too clearly of years before when the D-Reaper had caused her so much angst and filled her with such negative thoughts that it almost seemed impossible overcome it, but she did; they all did, even when the worst was on them. If he could save the world, the he could easily save their relationship over this roadblock.  
  
He swiftly rose up to his feet, a challenge sparkling in his eyes. "Then let's change it!"  
  
His outburst startled her a little and she frowned in puzzlement. "What?"  
  
"Let's change it! In fact, let's break that rule!" He announced with a smile.  
  
"Takato I don't understand. What rule should we break?" Jeri asked as she slowly rose up to her feet.  
  
"The rule of first love! They say that it doesn't last forever, then let's break that rule. Let's make it last." He took her hands into his own and squeezed them gently. "I want it to last, don't you?"  
  
Her felt her heart skip a beat. He made it sound so perfect, so daring and brave! "Of course I do! You're my first love!"  
  
"And you're my first love, my only love!" He placed her hands on his chest, over his beating heart. "I'll make you a promise right here, right now, Jeri-chan. I promise that you'll always be my love and that I'll never leave you, no matter what Minoki or anyone says!"  
  
The heart underneath her palm beat hard and fast like drum. It was so loud, so was hers for that matter as she felt her spirits lightening. "You're right." She said, with a growing smile. "Let's break it. Let's prove everyone wrong!"  
  
Takato smile grew large as Jeri's words became strong. "It'll be great Jeri, you'll see. You and me forever. If we can take the D-Reaper on then we can take anything."  
  
Suddenly the day seemed much brighter and Minoki's words no longer affected her. How could it when she got the sweetest, bravest guy in the world by her side? Gently she took his hands and placed it over her own heart. "You're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for Takato. I give you my promise too." She said with a slight blush.  
  
Takato, all the while was turning all shades of red as his hands refrained from squirming against his girlfriend's still blooming chest. "Um…thanks…." He stammered.  
  
Jeri couldn't stop the giggles at the look on his face, but released his hands and instead threw her arms around him in a warm embrace. She was so happy to have him.  
  
"Thank you Takato." She murmured to his neck.  
  
"Anytime." He murmured back, his own arms wrapped around her.  
  
The End 


End file.
